halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Fawlkins
, |birth = June 3, 2490|death = March 20, 2536 (Age 42)|rank = |gender = Male|height = 6ft|weapons = *Assault Rifle *SMG *Battle Rifle|vehicles = UNSC Liberation|hair = Brown|eyes = Green|era = *Insurrection * |notable = *Third captain of the Liberation *Part of the Naval Special Forces|affiliation = |cyber = Cybernetic Lower right arm}}Henry Jameson Fawlkins ( : 44923-37119-HF) (Born Henry Patrick) was a in the during the Insurrection and . He was the third known captain of the UNSC Liberation. Henry and his ship was destroyed during the Battle of Himita on March 20, 2536. Early Years Born on Earth in Boston, Henry Fawlkins (Born Henry Patrick) was almost considered a social outcast. He was also considered to be the weakest of his three brothers which were all athletic students. As a result, he was considered a failure by his father and thus spent more time with his mother. At school, he was also considered a screwup and was given in nickname, Fawlkins. The name was given due to his many flaws and his lack of proper education in his youth. As such, even his nickname was misspelled. When Henry was 18 he enlisted with the UNSC to prove himself to his father. He also legally changed his name from Patrick to his nickname of Fawlkins. Insurrection During his UNSC career, Fawlkins served on the UNSC Liberation as part of its second generation crew. Upon joining, Fawlkins joined to Naval Special Forces to provide security for the ship or to run ground operations. One such mission took him directly to Luna. Mission to Luna Being deployed with a squad to the mission to the surface of the moon. Being sent to a small camp on the surface, the mission was to get in, capture the leader and eliminate the base. Landing a klick away from the base, the team moved slightly till the outside of the compound. Taking aim against the Insurgents, Fawlkins prepared to fire. The team's sniper unleashes the first round and the entire squad opens fire with their Battle Rifles. Quickly killing the outside permitter, the team moved inside the compound and took cover, making stealth moves. The team silently moved through the compound and kills off all the insurgents. Fawlkins took to the high levels along with their sniper and took aim. The two opened fire and were able to completely clear the entire exterior compound. Though this did alert the Insurrectionist, the team took action and attacked the hanger bay. Inside the hanger, the team destroyed all possible evac shuttles, and fuel. Fawlkins was assigned to infiltrate further into the base. While inside, Fawlkins encountered the insurgent leader and entered a shootout. While Fawlkins was shot, he was able to shoot the leader's leg, injuring him enough for capture. Battle of Olympus Mons Following interrogation from the leader, the Liberation was sent to Mars to take down a large Insurgent base on Olympus Mons. While the ship used its MAC cannon to eliminate outside defenses, Fawlkins and his team along with several army troopers went to the surface to take out the Insurgents. After the initial bombardment, army soldier distracted the main Insurgent force while Fawlkins and his team were sent inside to detonate the base and possible the mountain. Fawlkins and his team inserted themselves at the crater of the mountain and began to move through the upper levels of the base. While going down through the area, the team encountered stiff resistance from Insurgents. The team also encountered resistance from stolen scorpion tanks and other stolen UNSc vehicles. Highjacking a collection of Mongooses, the team evaded several rounds from the scorpions and warthogs and were able to take a majority down. When one scorpion remain, Fawlkins attacked head on to kill the driver. However, the scorpion exploded and greatly wounded Henry. Despite this and orders from his commanding officer, Fawlkins fought on. Fawlkins and the team arrived at the lower levels of the compound and were joined by UNSC forces as they were able to punch through. The army forces continued inward while a small band joined Fawlkins and together they all infiltrated the lower, sub-terrian levels. When inside the team was bale to find the Insurgent leader and dozens of prisoners. Instead of giving threats, Fawlkins just shot the Insurgent leader, wounding him, allowing for a successfully raid. Human-Covenant War Just before the Human-Covenant War began, Fawlkins was promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the UNSC Liberation in early 2525. Fawlkins was also given a spartan team to command, called Orange Team. Harvest Campaign The Liberation was deployed with Orange Team to the colony of Harvest to stop the invading Covenant forces. While Orange took to the ground, the ship targeted key positions to oppose the Covenant assault. Firing off some rounds and missiles, the Liberation was only able to assist ground forces and not lead the fight against the alien foe. After a couple more months of providing covering fire and assistance, the Liberation was called to Felcuica to assist Orange Team yet again. Battle of Felcuica On June 10th, Orange Team were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Lurther strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Lurther falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Lurther, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Lurther sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Psych-Interviews Personality Henry Fawlkins was described as noble, determined and a real trooper. He was determined enough to push onward even tough several did not believe in him. He took his failures into account and quiet literally made his past into himself by changing his name to incorporate his old nickname as his new surname. He has shown his metal time and time again mainly through the battlefield. Fawlkins is known to push beyond the usual norm and keep going through no matter what the cause. This can be easily shown that through his Henry continuing to move through Olympus Mons without having an arm to use. His noble side has been shown, sacrificing himself over and over again on the front lines. This was mainly due to, again, Fawlkins sheer determination to prove himself to everyone around him which earned him his position as Captain. Physical Appearance Henry Fawlkins had a large, muscular stature, standing at 6 feet tall. He was known for his large brown haired beard and dark green eyes. His build gave him a usual intimation factor which he used to his advantage more times than once. Henry was known to wear a full combat vest and weapon on himself at all times during his time as part of the special forces. As such, he was known to be a very intimidating figure. Fawlkins also trained more heavily than his allies, losing at least 75 pounds in basic and gaining only 20 during the first year. A majority of the weight gained was through muscles and not diet. Fawlkins also usually wore a war era naval uniform while on the bridge. Relationships Mother and Father Little is known about his interactions with his parents. However, according to Fawlkins himself, he never took a liking to his father due to his inability to be equally athletic like his brothers. However, Henry adored his mother and loved spending time with her. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Grunts: 14 Elites: 23 Humans: 358 Total Kills: 395 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse